This Girl and This Boy
by Dr. Ju
Summary: This Girl and This Boy had dark pasts. This Girl and This Boy Met. This Girl and This Boy after their very own storms. AU Gruvia Oneshot


This Girl and this Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail. Mashima-sensei does :3

A/N: I know I shouldn't make another story right now but this was my term paper for philosophy and I was inspired by gruvia so I want to show it to you guysss. Of course, in my paper I changed gray and juvia's physical characteristics but I changed it guys for you. Hihi. So nothinn to worry about. I hope you guys like it :D

One drop, two drops, three drops came the Rain as it fell from the murky clouds.

One pair of shoes, blue Doc Marten's boots with black lace, walking in the now wet pavement.

Another pair of shoes, gray and white Kobe 9 shoes, running as it made splashes every step it took.

* * *

Now, let's focus with the one wearing the Doc Marten's for a while. A girl. Long Blue hair, Dark blue eyes, pale skin, all the traits that just screams 'normal' (let's just say this was normal in their world hehe) She was walking from school to a local library because it just so happens that her not-so-favorite statistics teacher gave a homework. She opened the door of the café near the library because apparently, she got hungry thinking of that 'cursed' homework that was due the day after. The door's bell chime rings signalling the employees of the café that a customer has entered. 'Bells", that brings back memories when her mother and father were still together. She would always ring that tiny little bell on top pf the kitchen counter top and her mother would always scold her for making so much noise. On the other hand, her father would rush to her side and calm her mother down. That's why she's daddy's best girl. He was an inspiration to her. The apple of his eyes aside from her mother. That's what she thought. Then, that day came. The day: she found out that her father had another woman. The father she always trusted, the father she loved so much betrayed her. From that day, she swore she'll find a person she'll love to the fullest. She will prove to her father that there is everlasting love. She swore she'll not be like him. It was a rather a positive reaction to a negative experience but, that was the 'abnormal' thing about her.

* * *

Splash. Splash. Splash. Puddles of water being disturbed by the stomping of gray and white kobe 9 shoes. Who is wearing them? A boy. Black hair, black eyes, fair skin, and a fairly handsome face. He was rushing to a certain coffee shop because his older sister, who just came back from her six-month job, was waiting for him there and if he wasn't there in exactly 5 minutes, let's just say he won't be hearing the end of it anytime soon. He wasn't exactly in good terms with his sister. He still feels that his sister still blames him for the death of their parents. He could still remember that day. That day his parents died. The Morning they died was a normal routine morning. His mom, that has the same shade of hair like his, was cooking his favorite breakfast. The smell of bacon and eggs on top of the dining table always wakes him up for the new day. His Father, always the stern and serious one, is already at the table reading the daily newspaper. His older brother and sister already eating and as his older brother look up to greet him, he showed no onterest in greeting him back. Before he went out the door to school, his mom and dad would always check him all over to make sure he was properly dressed for school. 'Like a kid' he was growing tired of it. As his parents finished, they would always say how much they loved him. If he only knew that was their last 'I love you', then he would've said 'I love you too' back. But he was ignorant. The night came and he was with his friends, drinking to their heart's content. Every bottle of liquor a person could ever think were there. A mix of red, blue, yellow lights surrounding them as upbeat music is played in the roaring screams of the people dancing to it. He was drunk. He couldn't drive home. He actually passed out. The last thing he heard was his mom asking him if he was okay. He woke up to the sound of screams. The last thing he saw as he opened his eyes were his father and mother in the front of his car as a bus crashed in front of it. As he opened his eyes again, he saw his sister crying and his brother expressionless. As his brother saw him wake up, he immediately grab him by his shirt and screamed that their parents were dead. That it was his fault. Paramedics came and escorted his brother outside, following behind was his sister who just frowned at him with her puffy eyes. His parents were dead. He was alive. It was his fault. It was too late.

* * *

Eyes were met in a certain coffee shop. The Aroma of roasted coffee lingering, the laughs and giggles of customers busily chatting, The sound of blenders being operated to make those oh-so-heavenly frappuccinos. All of these were forgotten as this girl and this boy met for the first time. 'Sorry' was the first word the boy said as he got up and helped the girl. They bumped each other as he ran inside the shop and as she was about to go outside. The girl's shirt was stained with coffee but she didn't care less, She just stared at the boy in front of her. The boy was actually asking her if she was okay but she was already in dreamland. Finally waking up from her trance, because of him pinching her cheeks, she told him he was fine and said thanks for the help. He was going to help her with the dry cleaning since it was his fault for the stain but his sister already saw him and was calling out to him. The only thing he could do was give her an apologetic smile and a wave. The girl on the other hand was on cloud 9. It was her first time to become speechless in front of a boy. She couldn't speak especially after he smiled; she thought as tint of pink adorned her face. Something tells her this was not their last meeting.

* * *

 _She was his schoolmate._ He didn't even notice until he came out of his classroom and she was there chatting with her classmate at the classroom beside his. He saw her looking for something on her bag. Then, she looked up. He tried to look anywhere but her but it was too late. She saw him. And as he looked back at her, She smiled.

 _She was following him._ She didn't care whether he was with his friends or like now, sitting alone at the elementary school playground's swing as it made its tiny squeaks. She was contented with just seeing him. But today wasn't just one of her ordinary days. 'You know I actually know you're here' he said as he looked at the tree where she was hiding at. She contemplated if she would come clean or just think that she didn't hear anything. But she couldn't do that to him. She closed her eyes and prepared for his anger. Nothing came. And as she opened her eyes, she didn't see a scowl on his face. He was laughing.

 _They were frequent at the swings_. He was late. He was going to meet up with her again at the swings but his basketball practice went on for another half hour. He didn't even know why he was so upset of the fact that he's late. He was just going to see her. He has other "girl" friends. But it was different for her. He didn't feel easy about it. And as he took a left turn with his feet to reach the playground, he saw her. She was swinging back and forth as the wind slowly blowed her black hair. The swing stopped as she saw him. Their eyes met. He was afraid this would happen. He was falling in love.

 _She was being avoided._ She first noticed he was being distant when they were eating together for lunch one day. She was always coming up with ways to talk to him but he only nodded and focused on his food. Then after, when he was finished eating, he stood up and left saying he has something important to do. You could say that she was being paranoid but she really felt something was wrong at that time. So what she did: followed him. He saw him chatting with his friends (girls and boys). Well, she's not saying friends aren't important but he could've just said he would be going to his friends. Days past until they spent time less and less. 'My heart hurts'. She knows that it was because of him. She was falling but there's still a part in her heart where she's afraid that he'll be like her father. She was ready for him. But the question was, was he ready for her.

 _He was avoiding her._ And he's going to keep on avoiding her until his feelings have come to an end. He doesn't want to care for someone so precious again. He doesn't want to treasure a person again. Because he knows, In the end, he'll still hurt them. He'll still hurt her. 'Mom, dad, brother, sister.. I'm sorry'. He knows it's for the better.

 _She got into an accident. "_ What happened?" she woke up to the sound of a door being closed. She was in a hospital room. Her Mother walked beside her and pushed her down saying she needs to get some rest. She got into an accident walking in the pedestrian lane as a car tried to beat the red light. She got hit by the car. Her Mom said someone, a boy, went to visit. He was holding her hand the whole time he was there. Her Mom even teased her for that, she said it was a shame she didn't get his name, he just said he was a friend. She hopes it's him.

 _He was being followed. Again._ He knew it was her. He just doesn't want to acknowledge her. He was horrified when she got into an accident. He rushed to the hospital without thinking. He never got scared like that in his life other than him losing his parents. His heart wavered. He looked up of the ground and saw that he was in front of the swings. The squeaking still present as it was being blown by the wind. He sighed. 'I give up'. "You can come out now" he said as he looked at the tree she was hiding from the first time they were there. She came out and what he saw broke his heart. She was crying. He couldn't take it anymore. He hugged her. "I missed you" she said crying as she returned his hug. He was a coward. He was convincing himself that staying away from her was for her own good but it wasn't. He was just scared. He was protecting himself from getting hurt again, from being left alone again. He was afraid she'll leave him. But, it was too late. He loves her. He doesn't want to get away from her anymore. "I missed you too" he said as he looked at her and put his forehead on to hers. "Just promise me one thing" "what is it?" "Stay". And she did.

* * *

Is there such a thing as fate? Is there such a thing as destiny? Often, in people's lives, Love is not an easy topic. Especially of those who get scarred because of this one simple emotional line. It's hard to think that there is one person in the 7 billion people here on earth you could call your destiny. It's hard to decipher if there truly is a forever in love. "forever" actually depends on the person. Each and everyone deserves to love and be loved. Yet there may be instances where that so called "love" is in danger, This can only be called a "test". Test that would bring someone closer or someone farther away to actually find his other half. Life is actually about taking risks and testing the waters. If you take a leap of faith, that's just when you'll find out that you have become stronger and happier than you have ever been in your entire life. This girl and this boy have found their way. Though it was not easy, because one, it was difficult to open one's heart. Two, it was also hard to not give up, it was still worth it in the end.


End file.
